Their Mistake and Her Revenge (Ver2)
by Hayley.Sam
Summary: They replaced her with someone else, leaving her shattered. Now she's back and she's going to give them a dose of their own medicine. Do Sasuke and Sakura's love have a second chance in all this chaos? AU
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the plot main plot

Original Author: LilMissObsessed (Do check her account out!)

(Saki)'s Note: Hey, so like I loved reading 'Their Mistake And Her Revenge' by LilMissObsessed who did not finish/complete the story and like I Private Messaged her and asked if I could continue the story. After getting an email back with permission, I am finally going to start uploading and updating the chapters. Most of the story plot will remain the same and this may be like a beta-ed version of the story but with just a few additional points and I will definitely try and complete it past the seventeenth chapter where I would have to start actually thinking about the ending (which you may also suggest about in the reviews below). Like stated in my profile, it is hard for me to update and there will be time interval of weeks before I am able to update but please be patient! :) Enjoy the read

* * *

…

Feelings

…

* * *

Sasori looked at his younger sister whom he and his family treasured so much worriedly; she had been crying non-stop ever since she had gotten home. The reason: her idiotic, dumb, insensitive and easy-to-fool friends. From what he knew, a classmate of hers had came into the picture and used some 'magical words' to fool the whole group.

Sakura's first love broke up with her leaving her shattered beyond repair. Her cheerful bubbly normal self and smiles had been replaced and reduced to tears that just broke his heart.

Sasori couldn't take it anymore as he gently took Sakura who was still sobbing carefully into his arms, "Everything will be fine" he murmured softly to her.

However, her tears didn't seem to stop, "What have I done to deserve this?" she cried in his shoulder, soaking his shirt but he didn't seem to care.

"You didn't do anything" Sasori's eyes softened "They will pay for hurting you"

That was the scene that Pein saw when he arrived fresh from Switzerland.

"What is happening here?" Pein asked as he walked towards the two who were in Sakura's room, he must have heard her crying.

"Her friends betrayed her and replaced her with another girl" Sasori said bluntly as Pein frowned.

"Even Sasuke?" he asked with a tone of disbelief.

Sasori nodded rubbing her younger sister's back to soothe her, her cries slowly becoming muffled sniffles.

Sasori rocked Sakura back and forth until she fell asleep on his lap. He carefully lifted her up, his hands around her waist and set her down on the bed gently, tucking her under the blankets as Pein looked on.

"Mom and Dad are not going to be happy when they hear about this, I can't believe this myself" Pein sighed as Sasori nodded in response.

Knowing how much they love their daughter and how overprotective they were of her, they would definitely not be happy to hear the news.

* * *

…..

_Next Day….._

* * *

Karin was having so much fun the past few days. She had finally gotten Sasuke: the most popular and handsome boy in their school as her boyfriend and was now officially best friends with the most popular clique in school, scratch that she was now in the most popular clique in school.

She got Sakura out of the picture using some dirty and underhand tricks of course. She knew that she was playing on dangerous grounds because of how powerful the Haruno family are; Sakura's parents owning a corporation up to par with the Uchiha's and the two brothers, Sasori and Pein who were internationally famous.

But was it so wrong to steal the life that she had always wanted and envy?

She grew up in a middle class family but that all disappeared when her father gambled away all their money in the casino and her mother whom always seemed to be drunk.

She envied Sakura who had the life she had always dreamt and wished for, all she wanted was for a chance to have a taste of her life, since she couldn't get her money, fame or personality, the least she could do was have her friends and steal her boyfriend.

"Hi! Karin-chan!" Ino greeted her, waking her up from her thoughts as she sat at the vacant seat next to her.

"Hello Ino-chan!" she greeted back, grinning.

All of stolen-friends arrived and sat down too, and her now boyfriend's arm hanging loosely around her shoulder Suddenly gasps were heard and it was complete silence throughout the canteen as the horde of students parted like the red seas in front of Moses as the fan girls started squealing.

The Haruno brothers, Sasori and Pein were walking towards them and she sensed trouble, tensing as they walked directly towards their table.

"So this is the girl that replaced Sakura" Sasori said harshly while giving Karin a disgusted look.

"And I thought all of you had taste in picking your friends" Pein said bluntly to them, an indifferent expression on his face.

She felt humiliated at their comments and anger boiled inside her.

"Don't say mean things to Karin-chan!" Naruto shouted to the both of them, earning a frightening glare from them which sent chills running down their spines.

"She didn't do anything to you!" Ino shouted at them, voice wavering as they looked on boredly at her.

"She may not have done anything to us but, to our sister" Sasori said.

"Sasuke aren't you going to say anything about this?" Tenten asked Sasuke angrily, "She's your girlfriend!"

Pein and Sasori didn't look the least pleased with her last comment, "A girlfriend so soon Sasuke?" Sasori asked smirking while Pein remained expressionless.

"Leave her alone" Sasuke said as he glared right back at them.

'_Leave her alone' is that all he can say to protect me. But when Sakura is the one in my situation he would be giving them harsh words and put up a fight._

"You don't know the consequences of your actions! Sakura's condition wo-"

"Sasori that's enough, Sakura's personal affairs concerns them no longer, and just as well so" Pein said walking away.

"What condition?" Ino asked immediately, a frown and worry evident on her face.

_She still cares for Sakura even though I already told them lies about what Sakura did to them and they believed it. _

"It doesn't concern you anymore" Sasori said coldly, turning away and following Pein who stood there waiting for him.

Suddenly, Pein's phone rang and he quickly answered the call "Pein here"

"Pein-sama!" the maid shouted at the phone frantically.

"Is something wrong?" Pein asked, looking at Sakura's gang of ex-friends

"It's Sakura-sama, she collapsed!"

"What? Call an ambulance immediately; we'll be on our way!" Pein responded quickly, hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" Sasori asked.

"Sakura collapsed, the ambulance is coming but we need to go" Pein jogged towards the car parked outside.

"We'll settle this some other time" Sasori said to them as he followed his brother, jogging to the car park.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura collapsed!

_What the hell happened? I wonder if she is still okay_

_Even though that Karin told us that Sakura is cheating on me and that she is the one spreading rumors about the gang and at first we didn't believe her but when she gave us evidence and solid proof, we believed her. I don't love her but I will use her as rebound love anyway._

"I'm worried about Sakura" Ino said standing up.

"Up until now you still care for her! Even after she said those words" Karin shouted at Ino, standing up in aggravation too.

"She became my best friend once and you can't change that" Ino retorted but covered her mouth, "I'm sorry Karin-chan I didn't mean it!"

_Up until now I don't believe her. But I can't deny the evidence and solid proof that she spread rumours about me. I just hope that my feelings for Sakura as my best friend can be redirected to Karin._

….

She woke up with voices calling her worriedly, opening her eyes, she saw her brothers looking at her worriedly.

"What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"You collapsed and we were so worried" Sasori said as he stroked her soft pastel pink hair slowly.

Just then, a couple entered the hospital ward and rushed to her.

"Honey! We were so worried about you!" Mizuki Haruno said as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I'm okay mom" she replied, a weak smile forming on her face.

"Sakura, is it true that they betrayed you?" Ryuu Haruno asked her daughter as she nodded sadly, her smile quickly turning into a sad expression.

"Cheer up! Saku-chan" Her mom said, patting her shoulder comfortingly as she nodded in response.

"Sakura, come with us to Paris, I don't want to let you stay here in Japan." Her dad said worriedly, "I don't want to leave you here."

As she was about to respond, her dad continued "You can continue your schooling there, Sasori and Pein already went to your school to tell the principal about your transfer and migration." Her dad said as she nodded.

Mizuki glanced at her watch and tapped her husband's arm. "I'm sorry honey we have to go for a meeting we'll see you later alright? Come on Ryuu we have to rush, Bye Sakura!" Her mom said while dragging her reluctant husband out of the room.

"When you come back they will get a taste of you revenge" Sasori said as Sakura nodded, "Yeah".


	2. Chapter 2: Change

…

_Change_

...

Sakura looked at her room that has been her comfort zone for the past few years; she remembered the good times with the gang when they were still her friends.

Ino will throw sleepover parties after exams and the whole gang would play games and hang out. Those were the fun times when they didn't betray her… yet, she was shocked that they had believed what Karin said about her and determined to find out what she had done to make them believe what Karin claimed she had done.

"Sakura, we're ready to leave" Her mother's soft voice filled the room interrupting her thoughts "Are you okay?" her mother asked as Sakura nodded.

"Yes, don't worry. Let's go" Sakura picked up her bags and went outside the room, handing the bags to the maids.

Mizuki looked at her daughter's room for one last time when a framed photo which was overturned, caught her eye. Her delicate hands took the metallic frame and when she saw the picture in it she glared. It was the picture of her daughter and her ex-friends smiling at the camera happily.

"How dare they ruin my daughter's life" Mizuki said to herself, "They will pay"

"Mom?" Sasori entered the room and walked towards her, catching her by surprise and interrupting her thoughts. "Why are you looking at that picture?"

"Sasori do you know the girl that ruined Sakura's life?" Mizuki's eyes are still glued to the frame.

"Hai, it's Karin Watanabe" Sasori answered gently taking the frame from her mother's hand and looked at it, glaring and putting it face down back to the top of the mantel.

"I want a full data on her life" Mizuki walked out the door slowly, the sound of her heels clacking following her.

Sasori watched as her mother's figure disappeared from the door "You better prepare Karin, mom is up to something"

**One car drive later…..**

Sakura and her parents are at the grounds of Japan International Airport where they're private plane was already waiting for them.

"Take care Sakura" Sasori hugged his little sister who smiled.

"I will, Nii-chan" Sakura hugged back.

"Always be a good girl" Pein kissed her forehead gently.

"I've always been one haven't I?" Sakura smiled.

"Goodbye Kaa-san, Tou-san, Saku-chan" Sasori and Pein said as they're parents and sister boarded the plane.

Sakura looked at her brothers who are waving at her through the clear window and waved back though she was sure they could not see her before closing her eyes and resting her head on the headrest.

"The next time I step on Japan, they will meet a stronger Sakura" she thought before falling into sleep.

…

**One Year later….**

**…**

Sakura woke up at the sound of the private jet's engine roaring; it seems that her eight hour flight had finally come to an end; at last she was back in Japan. During the past year she became a well-known international pop singer, actress and model.

She came back to fulfil a promise she had made once to herself. She looked around the private jet and saw the flight attendants carrying her bags and smiling, she thanked them.

"Temari! Wake up" Sakura shook the sleeping sandy blond sleeping beside her. "Saki, let me sleep a while longer pleaseee!" Temari begged, pouting. Sakura laughed, shaking her head. "We've landed. We have to get off now" "Fine, fine" Temari stopped trying to sleep and quickly helped get her own luggage as they made their way to the exit.

Sakura walked to the exit of the plane and was not surprised when she saw paparazzi, reporters and cameraman outside trying to snap a photo of her. Taking out her luggage from the compartments, she dragged the suitcase behind her.

She sighed she looked at herself before exiting the plane, she was wearing a mint green lace dress with a silver heart-shaped necklace and comfortable peach-coloured flats and her soft pastel pink hair in a cute side braid. She had a white top handle bag hung on one arm which she also linked arms with Temari with as the other was dragging the suitcase.

When the door opened questions were launched at her but she tried her best to ignore the photographers and journalists, giving them a soft smile.

"Excuse me" she tried to weave her way through the crowd of fans who came to the airport to welcome her back. They were screaming wildly with posters of her and some asking for autographs.

Quickly, as she was passing her fans, she tried to get as many autographs signed as she could before reaching the limousine waiting for her.

"Please move" One of her bodyguards said in a strong voice as fans crowded the car. Only then abiding, her fans stopped crowding to let Sakura and Temari get into the car.

"Sasori-nii!" Sakura gave Sasori a hug when she entered the car, grinning happily. "How are you? I'm fine but the plane ride was so long!" she complained as she buckled the seatbelt.

Sasori chuckled as he hugged his sister and greeted Temari, "Are you ready?"

Sakura smiled at her brother, "I've been waiting for this for a year."

She looked at the view of the scenery for a second, letting her eyes linger there for a moment before turning back to her brother who watched her with a smile. "So" she said facing him, grinning. "Tell me everything that happened" Temari and Sasori chuckled as he started talking and both girls listened.

…

"Hey, Karin-chan! Why aren't you eating?" Ino asked her best friend, they were at the cafeteria and it was lunch break. The gang were seated together and Ino watched as Karin sat there drinking a protein shake and not having the usual lunch set.

"I'm on a diet" Karin explained scowling, "I gained half a kilo from the chicken yesterday" Ino sighed and nodded.

_Sasuke doesn't notice anything I do. A year has passed and yet he still hasn't gotten over Sakura _

_Suddenly, the flat-screen plasma television in the cafeteria switched to the news channel which was reporting on Sakura who had just arrived in Japan. _

**Sakura Haruno, the famous rosette sweetheart singer, actress, model and fashion icon with a bubbly personality, humour and gorgeous looks which has captured the world's heart is back in her old home, Japan with her best friend, Temari Sabaku of the Sand siblings. **

**The photo showed Sakura's soft pastel pink coloured hair to her mid-back, her with her sunglasses on and the mint green dress and comfortable flats smiling at the camera alongside a sandy blonde in a lavender sheer top with a white tank inside and light purple shorts who had linked arms with her and a short video tape the reporters had of both of them walking out of the private plane and thanking everybody with a smile on her face as they made their way to the limousine, signing autographs on the way. **

**The famous icons arrived just this morning at the Japan International Airport as stunning as ever after which both heading into the limo which also had the famous Akatsuki singer Sasori Haruno, Sakura's brother waiting for her inside. **

**She is going to have a concert this week which will be on live television and it is open house! **

The gang was frozen on their seats as the news reporter continued reporting on the other news.

"Sakura's back!" They all thought.

Karin was fuming in anger. Sasuke and her have had an on and off relationship lately and he had been acting cold towards her the past few days. Ino didn't talk to her very much like the old days and the rest of her stolen friends seemed to be in a world of their own.

"Sakura's coming back, she looks hot!" Naruto commented as he ate dessert and Ino smacked his hand.

_No matter what will I do Sakura will always be special to them… _

**Her rumoured boyfriend: Sai Yamamoto, the famous artist is going to Japan for unknown reasons though a speculation is to see her! **

Another picture of Sakura flashed on the television but this time with Sai and both of them walking the streets of Paris together laughing.

Sasuke felt his blood boil.

_What does this shit thinks he's doing to Sakura …. ? Where the shit did that come from? Forget it tch_

**Sakura Haruno and Temari Sabaku are finally going to resume their studies at the prestigious Konoha Academy in Japan after a year of home schooling overseas. **

Karin almost spit out the orange juice she was drinking.

_That bitch has something up on her sleeves, I must prepare._


	3. Chapter 3: Old Feelings

…

….

_Old Feelings_

...

Sakura was brushing her pastel pink hair in front of the mirror in her room. It finally was the day that she has been waiting for; the day of her comeback.

Making sure that there are no tangles left which there wasn't, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she wore a grey off the shoulder shirt with a white necklace, dark blue skinny jeans and studded lace up boots. She had her lace-detailed canvas backpack and sunglasses.

"Watch out Konoha Academy, Sakura Haruno is back" she whispered to herself before heading downstairs to meet Temari.

….

Sasuke was annoyed. He woke up at the wrong side of his bed this morning, while driving his way to school (He has a driver's license; money can make magic) a creepy dude overtook him when driving, almost crashing to the nearest stop light and Karin had not been helping at all, talking non-stop about her long trip to the mall of course all-expense paid by Ino ever since she got on the car.

"-And then we went to the Chanel Store and she brought lots of bags for me an-" Karin finally noticed Sasuke was not paying attention to whatever she was saying and huffed, crossing her arms and trying to accentuate her flat chest as she was dressed in a distasteful multi-coloured crop top.

Sasuke was physically present but mentally absent, his mind drifted off to a certain girl that has been bugging his mind for the past few days.

He let his onyx eyes wander out the window since their homeroom is located at the third floor of the prestigious building. He saw a lot of people but most of them are men, some are carrying equipments and others look like they are arranging things. Did the school have an event that he didn't know about or missed out on?

He quickly parked his sports car and with Karin, made their way to the cafeteria where they would wait for the rest of the gang, if they were not already there.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun did you hear what I just said?" Karin adjusted her thick black rimmed glasses, clearing her throat as if she was offended.

"Hn"

Karin rolled her eyes at her 'boyfriend's' antics.

"Haruno Sakura-sama and Sabaku Temari-sama are entering the campus grounds!"

The students wasted no time to look into the windows, squeezing each other in a bid to get a glimpse of the famous icons although a large majority ran out to crowd around the two girls.

Karin looked outside the window like the other student and saw a certain pink-haired girl walking the campus ground in all of her glory rocking a styling outfit that she knew that she will never have in years alongside a sandy blonde haired girl and they were laughing happily.

Now it all became clear to her; the people must have been setting up a stage for a concert on campus, definitely a probable reason for the sudden excitement of the faculty teachers.

Sakura was going to have a freaking concert here!

She looked at her right side where Ino was currently sitting, Ino was staring into space and Karin knew exactly why. Sighing, she sat up straight and started to think herself.

The other students had already recovered from the shock of seeing Sakura and Temari; It wasn't every day you see international famous icons walking in the same direction as you to homeroom no matter they were humans as well.

"Okay class, take your seats" Shizune who was teaching their biology class said.

Everyone quickly took their seats and grabbed their textbooks and listen to Shizune as she discussed the topic but Karin's attention is focused on Sakura and how will she counter her moves, it was godsend that Sakura wasn't in this class.

She was tapping her pen on her desk so loud that even Shizune took notice of it.

After a two hours and a half in Biology they had a one- hour break in the cafeteria.

They are now currently seated in the cafeteria when they heard students shouting and talking rippling then the cafeteria doors swing open to reveal Sakura and Temari with two bodyguards on each girl's side while being mobbed by the school population. Karin almost broke the fork that she was holding because of her anger.

Red fiery eyes followed Sakura's every move; she envied the attention she was getting, her gracefulness, how she has all the good things in the world when she all received the bad. She waited for this chance to feel what Sakura feels when she was still with her friends. Now that she had experienced it, she never wanted to go of it, ever.

Sakura and Temari queued up in the line despite the students' protests to let her go first to the front of the queue and they both were talking and laughing happily, playing a game.

After it reached their turn, Temari ordered her favourite cappuccino with extra sugar and Sakura, her favourite iced chocolate mocha. As she took a sip of it, she and Temari linked arms again and decided to exit the cafeteria. But in order to do that however, they had to pass the gang's table.

Talking softly to Sakura, Temari silently smirked and they walked towards the cafeteria exit.

At last she was already there. Both quickened heir pace and just a few steps she passed their table, then a hand try to grab Sakura's roughly – except for it was caught by her bodyguard who glared at Karin. "Hands off her" the bodyguard said coolly as Karin glared further.

Expecting it, Sakura had spun around only to meet with Karin's red eyes which had narrowed into slits that glared at her.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"How dare you come back at this school? After suddenly disappearing you think you can just waltz in more famous than ever!" Karin screamed at her and the bodyguards and Temari look at her, silently asking if she wanted to leave to which she gestured to wait.

Sakura looked at Karin; the students were starting to form a crowd. Thankfully, phones couldn't be used in the cafeteria or she was sure the video of this would go viral.

"I transferred out and in because I submitted the necessary documents, if you have a complaint, I suggest you tell that to the principal."

_But the principal is my godmother, Shizune _Sakura thought inwardly to herself

Karin clenched her fists tightly, "Just tell me the truth that you are here to take revenge on me so that you can have your friends' back"

Sakura looked at her ex-friends one by one until her eyes landed on Sasuke's onyx eyes. They were the same eyes that she fell for but there was something in those eyes that was missing, when they were still together there is a certain shine in those eyes, Sakura shook her head; maybe that's what she saw because that's what she wants to see.

Sakura looked straight into Karin's fiery eyes without flinching or fear, "You can have them _all_, I don't need friends that believes what everyone says right away"

Sakura tapped Temari gently as they both linked arms again and she gestured to the bodyguard to release her tight hold on Karin's hand which the bodyguard had been itching to punch. "All of you are invited in the free concert that will be held tonight at the gym" Temari announced as Sakura smiled, nodding.

…

Ino's eyes widened, she felt her heart break into two.

_After all these months I made myself believe that Karin is my best friend. But Karin said that Sakura was spreading rumors about me being a slut but I myself never heard even one rumour about myself._

Hinata almost wanted to cry.

_I don't know who to believe. Karin said that Sakura was behind all of the pranks that were played on me. But she was always there when I'm crying and she's comforting me for hours or spending the whole day cheering me up._

Tenten flinched at Sakura's words.

_Sakura was the one to pick up the pieces of my life when I was broken because of my childhood accident and always gave me advice when I needed some. Karin never helped me in any way._

Sasuke felt a slight pain in his chest but he refused to believe it.

_Sakura is always there for me, she was the one showering me with love and affection every day, she was the sun in my dark life and her sweet voice could always put my nightmares away, she made me feel complete a whole again and I … love her._

Naruto looked hurt.

_Sakura has been my first true friend…._

Neji although maintaining a cool façade was hurting inside

_Sakura always encouraged me to do the best I can, always giving advice when I needed some & was the sweetest little sister any one could have. _

Shikamaru was just staring at his food

_Sakura was always willing to help me and with any problems I could go to her, she always played shogi with me even when no one wanted to even though she didn't like shogi, she was the sweetest younger sister and the closest to it I could have_

And at that precise moment they all regret everything they have done…

But before they could react Sakura is already rehearsing the songs that she is going to sing.

Karin is so damn sure what they are thinking right now but she will now let them reconcile with Sakura, **never.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alone

…

_Alone_

_…_

Karin quietly opened the old creaking wooden door of their tiny apartment; it creaked like on the horror movies, closing it slowly, she looked at the whole living room, black and grey furniture, an old small table in the middle and some of her baby pictures. She placed down her bag at the sofa and then she went to her room. Karin changed into a white crop top as her shirts were all revealing and microscopic shorts.

She was on her way to the kitchen when she heard a crash from the kitchen.

She quickened her footsteps towards where she heard the crash on the living room she saw her mom holding a bottle of beer. She had red hair like hers that ended on her middle back, ruby eyes that usually shine; she was a slim woman before but now she didn't care for her figure resulting in gaining weight. She had pale skin and dark eye bags due to her habit of staying up late.

"Mom_, why the fuck_ are you drinking again?" Karin asked her mother angrily as she vented all her pent up frustrations on her mother

Her mom distanced herself away from Karin and grab at the nearest thing at her which was a picture frame then threw it at her. Karin quickly avoided it causing the frame to crash into the hard wall with a loud crash.

"Why the hell did I even get pregnant!" Her mom screamed as she tried to grab Karin.

Her mom took her arm, "If only you were just never born"

Karin can feel her mother's nails digging into her skin as she bit her lip to prevent a scream instead she let her tears flow, "Mom, stop it hurts! _Fuck_"

But her mother pretended that she didn't hear a thing and dug her nails harder on her daughter's arm, "You deserve it! You ruined my life; if I hadn't been pregnant with you then maybe I wouldn't be disowned!

Akane Watanabe was a daughter of a wealthy business men and a famous model, she grew up getting all she wanted and became famous herself, except she was very wild but was never disowned. During one of her trips she had a drunken one night stand with a unknown man and got pregnant.

Her parents disowned her out of shame and disgust. Akane thought everything would be alright until she experienced how to work and have to earn money, do household chores and the labour of pregnancy. She wanted her first child to be a boy but it turn out to be a girl.

"If only you were a boy!" Her mother would always say to her.

Akane slapped Karin and left her while muttering some words. Karin just sat on the cold hard floor while crying. In school everyone knew her as a strong girl but at home she was venting all her frustrations on her mother who seemed to vent on her too.

She dried her tears and went to get the first aid kit on the bathroom. As she was wrapping her wounds she thought of her life. She cursed it. She wanted to scream in the world that she wanted parents not a parent, both that will adore her, pamper her and give her whatever she wanted.

That's where Sakura came in the picture. She first saw Sakura when she transferred in Konoha Academy. She saw Sakura along with her friends laughing she was about to ignore them when….

_"Sasuke-kun, stop being so mean to Naruto" Sakura said while pouting disapprovingly at her boyfriend._

_Karin looked at the raven-haired man seating beside the pink-haired girl and he was very handsome with his dark locks and smouldering eyes. His well-built body could be seen through his stylish shirt._

"_Hn, the Dobe is being annoying again" The raven boy said in a silky deep tone to the pink-haired girl whom he referred to as 'Sakura'. _

_The raven-haired boy wrapped his arms around the girl's tiny waist while whispering something to the girl's ear as the girl blushed tenfold. _

_She recognized the pink-haired girl; she was Sakura Harun, the heiress to the multi-billion company. Karin felt her jealousy boiling. The girl was the epitome of a perfect goddess._

_And that's why she decided to get Sakura Haruno's life, no matter what she had to do._

When Akane Watanabe had gotten pregnant with Karin, she was still dating Kei, Sakura's father Ryuu Haruno's twin brother but they hadn't gotten that far into a relationship to have a child so they tested the DNA of Karin after she was born and it was definitely never Kei's.

Akane was a prostitute and sold and sells her body to earn money for her lavish spending and while doing this, got herself pregnant.

From that day on, Akane started beating Karin hurting physically and emotionally.

Now could you blame her when all she wants is to have the perfect life of Haruno Sakura? She could only hope this life would last forever and nothing would ever be revealed or her work will all be only in vain.


	5. Chapter 5: Official Comeback

…

_Official Comeback_

…..

"Be back within thirty minutes everyone"

Sakura quickly hopped of the stage that the crew made just a few hours ago. She was wearing black shorts with a stylish belt, a comfortable long sleeve off the shoulder Nirvana bleach tee and her comfortable peach flats; her hair was on a messy bun some of her pink locks have escape and framed her face beautifully. She made her way backstage and sat on one of the comfortable couches; taking her water bottle to drink to soothe her throat.

They had been rehearsing for the live concert since morning. After drinking her water she let her eyes wander around her surroundings; the crewmen were still busy arranging the technical things for the performance later.

She eyed the chocolate cake that was on her side, picking up a fork and was about to pop a piece of the chocolate cake into her mouth when a hand stopped her.

"If you don't stop your addiction with chocolate cake you'll look like a fat lady" a voice said teasingly.

She looked at the man who teased her and grinned when she saw his face; it was her uncle, Kakashi Hatake.

"I'm not that fat yet, Kakashi-jii" Sakura said cheerfully as she popped a small piece of the chocolate cake she was holding in her hands to her mouth.

"You mean that you'll only stop eating this when you're fat?" Kakashi asked amusedly, raising a brow.

Sakura pouted cutely like a child being caught stealing cookies, "You win this time" she murmured, setting down the fork as Kakashi chuckled.

"My, I wonder how you will look with a big stomach and fat cheeks" Kakashi teased further taking a bite of her chocolate cake.

Sakura almost wanted to drool at the sight of her uncle eating her favourite chocolate cake.

"Sakura are you nervous for tonight?" Kakashi asked as he sat down next to his niece.

"I'm not nervous; just excited"

…...

Karin eyed the paparazzi, cameramen, reporters and photographers that were trying to pass the main gates of the school.

It's a good thing that they had arrived half an hour early before the paparazzi. She didn't understand why the crowd loved Sakura, what is it that she has that she didn't? Ever since the encounter this morning the whole group had been quiet and silent, staring into space.

**Attention all students, the gym has just been opened for students to sit and enjoy the performance, please proceed there, I repeat …**

Karin looked around as the students of the school ran towards the door, most likely wanting to get the best seats to watch the performance.

"Come on guys! I want to be on the first row" Ino shouted as she grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her out of their homeroom.

She sighed and looked at her boyfriend that was already walking out of the room behind Ino and the rest, not even bothering to wait for her.

_It's been a year and Sasuke is so closed up still and too far for me to reach…_ _He still doesn't open up to me, why? I want to love and to be loved… I just want to experience love like everybody else._

…

All the light are off, the students happy chattering could be heard, the while gym was already full, all the seats taken. Even the media was there; the gang had gotten the seats in the third row and were all anxious about the concert. The students couldn't contain their excitement anymore; the whole gym was noisy and bursting with excitement. As the lights began to shine and the huge screen flash a photo, the entire gym cheered.

The huge screen that was on the stage began to light up showing a picture of Sakura sitting with both of her legs crossed, she was smiling and in her hands was a floral notebook that was flipped open.

Sasuke recognized the handwriting as Sakura's familiar ones. The word 'Louder' was written in her familiar cursive font like a print which hadn't seen since she left, he remembered it fondly and bitterly as the stage continued to light up, a tune starting up.

_Louder (4x)_

**Sakura appeared on the stage a spotlight was on her. She was wearing a grey long sleeved crop top, a pair of stylish glittery black shorts and high heeled black boots with a stunning sleek silver bracelet that spelt 'Sakura' in a beautiful cursive font.**

_I'm staring out of my window  
and the rain is pouring down  
When you left, I was so low  
But I'm not gonna drown_

**Her back-up dancers began to appear and started dancing beside Sakura.**

_I don't need no shoulder  
I'm gonna be a soldier  
I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand_

**One of her dancers puts a hand on her shoulder and she pushed it away, starting to dance again.**

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
I'm just gonna dance right through the pain  
I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder_

**A tape appeared on the screen: Sakura was dancing in the rain with a smile on her face, her dance was beautiful and she looked graceful and elegant**

_Let my heart speak louder than my head [head, head, head]  
Heart beat louder than my head [head, head, head]  
Heart speak louder  
Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head_

**Sakura started dancing alongside her dancers, singing as she did. **

_I, I am over thinking of how to get you back  
I'm checking out for the weekend  
and I ain't going back_

**She faked a pained expression **

_I don't need no shoulder  
I'm gonna be a soldier  
I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand_

**Sakura walked nearer to the crowd while putting her hands in the air as the crowd went wild.**

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
I'm just gonna dance right through the pain  
I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head [head, head, head]  
Heart beat louder than my head [head, head, head]  
Heart speak louder  
Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head_

**She suddenly removed her bracelet on her wrist with little difficulty, tossing the bracelet into the crowd but aimed specifically at someone. Sasuke caught it with ease and, looking at it, realized that it was the gift that he gave Sakura on their first monthsary.**

_Oh, letting go  
Yet it feel so good, so right  
Oh, all I know  
Is that I let my heart beat  
Heart speak louder than my louder than my  
Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my  
Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my louder, louder, louder, louder_

**She went back to the stage and started dancing again.**

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
I'm just gonna dance right through the pain  
I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head [head, head, head]  
Heart beat louder than my head [head, head, head]  
Heart speak louder  
Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head_

**The lights were turned off again and Sakura promptly disappeared, leaving the crowd cheering and clapping, shouting her name. However, despite the loud cheering, Karin's jealousy can literally light the whole gym. **


	6. Chapter 6: Painful Flashbacks

…

_Painful Flashbacks_

…

After the last line of the song the light operator quickly shut the lights and Sakura ran towards the backstage to change outfits while making her way to the changing room.

She could see crewmen checking to make sure that the next performance was going to be perfect. She reached a door that had her name _'Sakura Haruno' _written neatly on the placard stuck to the door.

She wasted no time opening it, closing the door behind her. She had to change quickly for her next performance which would be accompanied with her friends, the band: The Akatsuki.

After changing her clothes she sat on her chair. She let her mind drift to the past.

She could never forget the day her friends had betrayed her; they never even bothered to stay and listen when she tried to defend herself from their false accusations.

However, what hurt the most was when she saw her best friends leave one by one and Sasuke's cold onyx eyes looking at her hatefully and Karin's sickly sweet smile. She had experienced a lot of pain emotionally …

…

_Sakura was walking through the halls of their school; they were usually filled with a lot of students but since she and her friends were early risers, they are the usually among the first students in school. _

_After a few more minutes of walking she reached their homeroom; she turned the knob and gently opened it. As expected she saw Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Sasuke they are always a few minutes earlier than her. But instead of smiles all she got was intense stares and glares._

"_Hey guys, is anything wrong?" Sakura asked while walking towards them concernedly._

_Before she could go anywhere near them Ino stood up from where she was and slapped her on her right cheek, "How could you Sakura? I thought you were my best friend!"_

_Sakura touched her now tender cheek where she had been slapped and look at Ino, "What the hell is your problem Ino?"_

_Ino let out a sarcastic laugh, "What's my problem? It's you! You're my problem! "_

_Sakura's brows' furrowed, "What did I do to you?"_

_Ino glared at Sakura, "Oh don't play dumb Sakura! We already know that you were the one spreading rumors about me being a slut!"_

"_Wait I don't even know wh-"_

"_I know that I'm not smart as you are but I'm not that dumb enough to not realize it!" Ino screamed as tears gathered in her eyes._

"_What are you ev-"_

"_I thought you were a true friend but I guess I'm wrong aren't I!" Ino looked at Sakura with disgust. _

"_Forget that we were even best friends because I don't have friends that are backstabbers!" Ino shouted once more at Sakura before stomping towards the door but not before Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist, "What are you talking about?"_

_Ino looked at Sakura with pure hatred, "Someone saw you at a restaurant with another student while handing him a picture of me"_

_Sakura looked at Ino with utter disbelief written across her face, "And that's your proof?"_

"_And then on the next day rumors started spreading around the campus about me giving men some free services!"_

_She was framed for somebody else's dirty work._

"_Ino, that student was-"_

"_That student was the one you paid to spread the rumors that I slept with him!" and with those words Ino left the room angrily, storming away. _

_Sakura was shocked; tears were streaming down her face. _

"_You're such a great actress Sakura, I can't believe we even trusted you" Tenten said sarcastically while walking out of the room._

"_Wait Ten-"_

"_Why did you do that to Ino Sakura? She was a good friend to you" Hinata said in a strong voice as she left the room. _

"_Were over, Haruno" A cold emotionless voice said behind her._

_Sakura looked at Sasuke; her first love and boyfriend._

"_Sasuke-kun… I didn't do anything!" Sakura said as tears fell from her emerald eyes._

"_You cheated on me" Sasuke glared at Sakura._

"_What? I didn't cheat on you! You're the only one I love!" Sakura shouted._

"_Whoever told you these things are lying!" Sakura yelled._

"_The one that told us these things is a trustworthy person and she has pictures of you with another man" Sasuke's voice was cold as ice as he glared at her, he had never glared at her before, much more with such pure hatred and intensity. _

"_Sasuke-kun don't do this to me" Sakura pleaded as tears continued to stream down her porcelain face._

"_You broke my trust Sakura…" Sasuke said as he left but not after she fell to the ground, hugging her knees. _

_After a few minutes of crying, Karin came in the room and smiled at Sakura, "Don't worry Sakura; I'll take good care of your friends. Oops, sorry they aren't your friends anymore. Oops did I hit a sore spot?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened, "You're the one that told them all those lies! Why?" _

_Karin laughed, "Because you had all the things that I ever wanted in life" she said as she walked away._

_The reason why Sakura was in a restaurant with another student was because the father of that student was a jewellery maker. Sakura told him that she wanted a necklace where Ino could put her picture on and that's why she handed him a picture of Ino._

_She has no idea what pictures Karin had. _

_She had to endure a whole day without her friends who were hanging out with Karin and the next day she was told that Sasuke and Karin were in a relationship and she caught them making out. _

_Her heart broke into a million pieces._

…

Karin was irritated to hell, Sasuke had been staring at the bracelet that Sakura threw at him, Ino seemed so excited and they all seemed to be unintentionally ignoring her.

She was about to say something when Sakura appeared on the stage wearing a classy dark-green blue one shoulder dress, white heels and her hair let down in a smooth, straight and long fashion that looked so soft.

"Before I perform the next song with a guest I would like to give this –takes the necklace designed especially for Ino out from her pocket- to one of the members of the audience" Sakura said as she threw it at Ino's direction, the necklace landing accurately in Ino's hands.

Ino caught it on time and smiled in delight and surprise when she saw it.

"I was supposed to give it to you last year but there was never a chance" Sakura paused.

"The Akatsuki was supposed to come here but due to their busy schedules only four of them came" Sakura said.

The crowd went wild.

"Give it up for Sasori, Pein, Deidara and Itachi!"

"_Oh shit! Itachi's here!" Sasuke thought. _

"Why hello dear brother" Itachi greeted his brother through the microphone he was holding as Sasuke glared at his brother who looked down smirking at him.


	7. Chapter 7: Memories of The Past

…

_Memories of The Past_

…_._

_Damn! They are all hotter than I thought!_

Karin almost drooled at the sight of Akatsuki. She knew that Sasuke has an older brother in Akatsuki but she had never even met him or saw a picture of him.

_Sasuke never talks a lot about his brother…_

Karin looked at the stage hoping that Itachi might notice her.

_Who wouldn't notice me? I'm the prettiest girl in here…_

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh and looked at his side. He noticed that the seat beside him is unoccupied and has a paper stick on it that says '_reserved'_. His attention is turned back on the stage as Sakura speaks through the microphone again.

"The Akatsuki will be singing for you later because they are still waiting for another member, is that alright?" Sakura asked the crowd.

A chorus of, "Okay" and "As long as they sing for us" could be heard as Sakura thanked them.

The Akatsuki left the stage and now the center is focused on Sakura…

"This is the first song that I composed; it isn't in any of my albums since it has never been recorded" Sakura said as she smiled.

"This will be the first time I will ever sing it, so I hope you'll like it!" She said happily as the music started and the crowd cheered loudly

_Pfft! I bet that it was horrible since they decided not to record it anymore_.

Karin glared at Sakura….

The light went out and a single spot light shone upon Sakura….

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

**Sasuke's mind drifted back to the past when he and Sakura first met at a formal business party his father insisted he attend. **

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know..._

**Sasuke was roaming around the party when he saw Sakura in a beautiful red shimmery dress and decided to make friends; they became great friends until they realized that they love each other.**

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said..._

**Sasuke smirked at himself when he remembered the time when he sneaked into the Haruno Mansion and threw pebbles at Sakura's window in the middle of the night only to be caught by her father.**

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

**Their parents were close rivals in business at that time and both parents tried to separate the two teenagers.**

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh._

**Every Friday night they would secretly meet in the garden at the Haruno Mansion to spend time with each other.**

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

**They were caught by Sakura's father and he threatened Sasuke to stay away from his daughter or else they will never see each other again. Sakura's father called his parents to pick him up. Sakura was struggling to break free from her father's grasp and cried when Sasuke was pushed to enter his parents' car.**

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

**After their force separation they met again in school, they decided to run away but due to their parents' threats they didn't do it for they fear for each other's safety.**

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh,_

**Sakura's father even said that Sakura's feelings are more suited for another boy and she was forced into meeting and going on 'dates' with him. **

_I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said..._

**They met again secretly…**

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

**Sakura cried and told Sasuke that her father wants her to redirect his feelings to somebody else.**

_Marry me Juliet; you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

**On that very same day Sasuke confronted Sakura's father and told him directly, "Hey old man! Pick out a date and a suit! We're ready to get married!"**

**Sakura's father looked at Sasuke seriously, "She is my baby girl and if you try to hurt her you have to answer me"**

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

**Sakura looked at Sasuke and gave him a bittersweet smile to which sadness was reflected in his eyes.**

When the lights went back, Sakura already left the stage.

"That song was horrible!" Karin snorted in disgust as she spoke.

One of the girls sitting a few rows behind the gang heard Karin and shouted, "You're just jealous because when you sing you sound like a croaking frog!"

The audience who heard them laughed while the gang was having a hard time stifling their laughter.

Karin was red as a tomato when she saw a blonde take a seat next to Sasuke.

"That's Temari Sabaku, Sakura's best friend!" A boy shouted who noticed the blonde and recognized as the blonde smiled back.

Then all eyes suddenly turned to her and Sasuke inspected her.

The girl had sandy blonde hair that was tied in two spiky ponytails and a purple and white flannel with the two buttons at the very top left unbuttoned revealing some cleavage and a floral light purple tube top that she wore. The flannel showed midriff and she wore a leather belt with a sandy white skirt and knee high black boots.

"What are you looking at?" The girl asked with irritation at Sasuke who glanced at her.

Sasuke glared as the blonde glared straight back at him without flinching. "You're hair looks like a chicken butt" She said bluntly, not looking at all ashamed from her declaration of annoyance.

The gang laughed while Naruto almost fell out of his seat while laughing, "See what I mean Teme? Even this this girl here knows what your hair resembles"

A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead, "Shut up Dobe!"

"Don't you dare insult Sasuke-kun like that!" Karin shouted at Temari and pointed a finger at her face. Sasuke shook his head at Karin's behaviour while Temari glared at Karin hard, making Karin back down immediately.

"But she insulted you, Sasuke-kun!" Karin retorted as she saw Sasuke's shake of the head.

"That's enough Karin, she doesn't mean what she said" Sasuke said irritated at Karin's childish behaviour. "I do actually chicken butt head. Besides," Temari spoke out loud, "You can never have a go with me tomato" She bit back as Karin's face turned red.

"What's your name?" Ino asked the sandy blonde as she did not hear the cry from the boy earlier the sandy blonde who tensed in having to converse with the crazy gang again. "Temari, I'm Sakura's best friend and by the way, you look like Dei"

"Dei?" Ino asked as Temari shrugged, "Deidara, Dei is his nickname Saki and I gave him but you look like him – a lot"

Ino sweat dropped, "Ah, yes I get that impression a lot"

Ever since the Akatsuki became famous – since it was created (basically) almost all of the people that she met thought that she was Deidara. One time while she was on the mall, some fans mistook her for Deidara and followed her around the entire mall.

Temari suddenly stood up and was about to walk away when Naruto, curious as always stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to see Sakura backstage, you all seem fairly nice enough so if you want you can come with but oh, wait correction all nice except for the redhead but I don't fuckin' care so.. " Temari asked the gang.

The gang looked at each other and nodded, "Sure, Temari"

No one knew why but Karin was sweating like she was in a sauna.


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontations

Authors Note:

Hey, so my examinations finally ended, phew. Did quite well after cram studying with my best friends. :P Oh and I just realised I forgot to put the disclaimer for most of the chapters cos' I upload by 'Copy-N-Paste' and it is a huge pain but obviously, just to put it out there, I do not own Naruto okay. By the way, some of you readers have Private Messaged (PM) me and asked if I really did get the permission from the original author and yes, I have so please stop it with that.

And yes, to my readers, I also am _**not putting the SasuSaku drabble 'Daily Interactions' on hiatus**_so please do not worry. I am continuing to write it but I wasn't sure which to put out first and I thought I should put this story out first out of respect for the previous author whom I had promised to update which I am.

_Thank you for all of my reviews and PM's._ Much appreciated. Also, I'm **open for constructive criticism. Not insults** so, please. Love you all and god bless.

xoxo,

Hayley Sam

Disclaimer: Damn, I just realised I still have to put this in so, yes, I do not own Naruto.

….

_Confrontations_

...

Temari started walking towards the hidden door on the right side of the stage with the gang following right behind. Karin looked at her 'friends' who are walking in front of her; her hands are cold and sweaty.

_I'm afraid that they will find out!_

Temari looked behind her and saw the redheaded girl that scared her a few minutes ago looking nervous. Temari looked at the red door that has a '_Private Personnel Only'_ written on it. Temari twisted the door knob and proceeded to walk in leaving the teenagers outside.

"Are we going in or not?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Let's just go back to our seats" Karin voice was laced with nervousness.

Eight pairs of curious eyes averted their gaze at Karin.

"But this is the only time to confront Sakura!" Ino whined throwing her arms in the air.

"Why should we go back Karin?" Tenten asked looking at Karin suspiciously.

"Well… umm" Karin tried to reason out.

"Are you coming or not?" A bored voice said interrupting their conversation.

They looked at Temari who had already opened the door, peering in.

"We're coming" Sasuke said softly as the gang entered one by one.

Karin was about to say something but all of her 'friends' have already entered the door.

_Here goes nothing… I just hope that they don't find out…_

She entered the room with her finger crossed behind her back.

….

Sakura was humming while her make-up artist put a thin layer of lip-gloss on her plump lips; her hair was curled and swept to the side.

She was wearing a baby pink adorable mini dress features flutter sleeves, front and back cross over v-neckline, back tie, slightly pleated bust, and foil detailing. It ended in her mid-thigh. She also wore a Brown Fuax Leather Ruched Studded Trim Round Toe Boots. The make-up artist finished the last touch as the door swung open.

"Sakura-san, its Temari-san" The make-up artist told her as she nodded, her eyes sparkling, "Let her in and please leave us for a while"

The woman nodded and let Temari in who squealed the moment she saw Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Temari shouted as she ran towards Sakura, engulfing her in a tight hug, "You look HAWT!" she squealed again as Sakura threw her head back laughing.

The rosette then noticed other presences in the room; looking up, she saw her ex-friends.

Ex-friends that she once trusted… Ex-friends that chose to believe Karin…

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she bit her lip.

"We came here to talk" Tenten said.

"What is there left to talk about?" Sakura asked as the gang walked closer to her.

"Look, Sakura just say sorry to us and we can be friends again" Ino said happily looking at Sakura's eyes.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked angrily in disbelief, did they really come backstage for _this_?

"We all know that you didn't mean to do all those thi-"

"I didn't do those things!" Sakura half shouted in exasperation, throwing up her hands in aggravation then putting her hands on her slender hips.

"There's no point in denying it, Sakura" Sasuke said in his usual emotion-void voice.

Karin let out a tiny sigh of relief; _At least luck is still on my side…_

"Just apologize to us!" Ino shouted, now angered.

"I won't apologize for something I didn't do!" Sakura shouted back then blew out the breath she was holding with her mouth cutely, an action Sasuke missed secretly. "Please leave, I don't want to see you if this are what you came for" She said, trying to keep her cool.

"Stop denying it, Sakura" Karin said crossing her arms haughtily, stepping out from the shadows.

Sakura looked at Karin and smirked in response, "Hello Karin"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, _Her eyes are somewhat accusing…_

"Sakura-san, it's time" they heard behind the door from the technician.

Temari turned to face Sakura, giving her another hug and apologising in a low voice to which Sakura gave a smile and hugged back, then she began walking towards the door, "The truth will reveal itself eventually"

After Sakura left, the gang and Temari quickly returned to their seats

….

When they returned to their seats, the Akatsuki was already at the stage and the song was starting up.

"This is for all of our fans!" Deidara shouted…

The lights dimmed as colourful spotlights hit the four boys and they began dancing on the stage….

(Itachi, _Deidara_, Pein, **Sasori**, _Sakura_)

_Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
Then aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away, make it okay  
I swear I'll behave_

*Deidara winked at the girls* as the girls squealed.

You wanted control  
so we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a sh*t  
And it goes like this

*"It's a good thing that you know that you have a big ego" Sasuke thought*

**Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me till you're drunk  
And I'll show you**

* "Oh, Sasori I'll be happy to kiss you!" One girl from the crowd squealed and shouted*

You want the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

*The fan girls sighed lovingly at Pein*

With them the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I make you believe  
That I've got the key  
**  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here  
And it goes like this**

*Sakura entered the stage, another colourful spotlight hitting her as the crowd went wild *

_You wanna know how to make me smile__  
__Take control, own me just for the night__  
__And if I share my secret__  
__You're gonna have to keep it__  
__Nobody else can see this_

*Sakura started dancing along with the Akatsuki*

Sasuke looked at the seat beside him and saw Temari glaring at him, "You're being mean to Sakura, if I'd known I would have never brought you backstage". 

_So watch and learn__  
__I won't show you twice__  
__Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right__  
__And if I share my secret__  
__You're gonna have to keep it__  
__Nobody else can see this_

**And it goes like this**

**Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me till you're drunk  
And I'll show you  
**  
_You want the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

I don't need try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

**With them the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger.**

The stage operator than promptly turned the lights off again as the last line was said through the microphone.

"After all… no secret can be kept for long" Sakura said..

Karin was sure that it was meant for her.


	9. Chapter 9: Hints and Her Boyfriend

…

_Hints and Her Boyfriend_

…_._

Sakura wasn't really planning on singing this song tonight but since Karin really got under her skin by coming into **_her_** dressing room, invading **_her_** private space, she would _**specially**_ dedicate this to the redhead.

The Akatsuki decided to wait for their girlfriends and her at the VIP Room backstage. She went to her dressing room to change her outfit, something that she had to do various times and was accustomed to.

She was wearing a sky blue mini dress featuring braided halter strap, rhinestone snake hoop décor, drape front, and finished with shirred banded hemline. It ended in her mid-thigh. She also wore a Taupe Lace up T-Strap Peep Toe Ankle Heel Platform Boots.

After checking herself in the mirror for any wardrobe malfunctions, satisfied with her inspection, she glanced at her beloved LG G2 slip case. There was a small yellow envelope flashing at the screen indicating that she had received a message. Taking it into her hands, she quickly unlocked her phone to read the text.

_How are you, Sak?_

_I arrived just this morning and I'm at the hotel. Will be attending your concert so look out for me *wink* _

_Love you…_

_Sender: Chocolate Muffins _

_Message received: 9:38 a.m._

Sakura didn't check her phone since they began rehearsing this morning. She smiled and happily sighed as she read it over again then going back to doing her hair-do. After minutes of ironing and spraying some hair spray to make sure that not a single hair is out of place, the hair stylist left. Pink pastel hair straightened and tied in a high ponytail, looking soft and silky. Her eyes were emphasized since the make-up artist decided not to put anything on the rosette besides some mascara and lip gloss.

She took one last look at the mirror smiling then left the room for the stage.

…

Karin looked at her wristwatch for the sixth time since arriving in the gym and cursed time for being so slow, it was already 10.25 pm.

The crowd began screaming again and looking up at the stage, she saw that Sakura was fucking smirking at her…

"This song was inspired by one of you here!" Sakura exclaimed as the music started playing….

_Now go stand in the corner  
and think about what you did  
Ha, time for a little revenge_

**Karin looked away guiltily, 'I've earned this life and I'm not going to give it back to you' she thought.**

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

**Sakura danced at the stage with her back-ups and fanned herself with her hands.**  
**Karin snorted, "Yeah right… I deserve applause" she glared at Sakura.**

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
she underestimated just who she was stealing from

**Sakura faked a shock expression after the she smirked at Karin whose glaring at her, "You were right I underestimated you" She thought to herself while crossing her arms on her chest.**

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
she's an actress, whoa  
she's better known for the things that she does  
on the mattress, whoa

**Sasuke looked at Karin whose fuming in her seat, "Is she pertaining to Karin?" he asked himself…**

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
on the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

**Ino looked at Karin in horror, "No! Karin-chan can't do that to us! I must be imagining things" she tried to convince herself, "Yeah, that's right… Sakura is the one who betrayed us not Karin"**

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but

**Hinata smiled at Sakura, she too – like Sakura- never did like Karin but could never do anything about it, just going along with her friends and putting up with her.**

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

**Karin's eyes are burning with anger, "Is she implying that I'm not sophisticated and I have no dignity?"**

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
she's an actress, whoa  
she's better known for the things that she does  
on the mattress, whoa

**Tenten eyed Karin suspiciously, "I have all the pieces of the puzzle now… You are so busted Karin!" she thought.**

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
on the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

"**I still have some cards under my lovely sleeves" Karin thought.**

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
you might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
you might have him, but I always get the last word

**Sakura looked directly at Karin and mouthed, "I always get the last word"**

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
she's an actress, whoa  
she's better known for the things that she does  
on the mattress, whoa

**Tenten kept glancing at Karin and Neji who noticed was starting to get irritated and suspicious, "What's up with you?"**

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

"**It's not Sakura who spread those things about us!" Tenten whispered.**

**Neji's brows furrowed, "What are you talking about?"**

"**I'll tell you later"**

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

**Sakura glared at Karin before disappearing on the stage.**

As the performance ended, Sasuke looked at Temari next to him as her phone lit up and she quickly looked at it and then smiled, getting up from her seat and running to the entrance of the gym behind.

After a few minute later an almost exact living replica of Sasuke walked in next to Temari who dragged him to the seat beside her.

"Hey, isn't that Sakura's boyfriend?"

"OMG! I heard that his paintings are worth millions!"

"He looks like the Uchiha kid"

Sakura appeared on the stage with a bright smile plastered on her face, smiling at Temari and his living replica. "This song is entitled, "The Way I Loved You" Sakura said lovingly, making the crowd go wild and cheer.

At that very moment Sasuke wished that his 'living replica' was never been born.


	10. Chapter 10: The Painful Truth

…

_The Painful Truth_

…

Sasuke frowned at Sakura's loving expression toward his 'living replica' who sat next to him as Temari and him had switched seats,

"It's already getting late and I'm sure that some of you are already sleepy" Sakura said.

"NO! We can still watch!"

"My eyes are still open! See!"

"I can watch you forever!"

"_Starbucks _have agreed to give us unlimited amount of free coffee for the rest of the night!" Sakura shouted at the crowd.

The crowd shouted in glee, I mean it wasn't every day you could have a taste of one of the world's best coffee in various flavours.

"It will be served now!"

Exactly as Sakura said those words, women who are wearing the usual _Starbucks_' logo entered the gym holding trays of delicious coffee and shakes. Once everybody got a cup of coffee, the women quickly left.

"I'll let you enjoy your drinks!" Sakura left the stage.

"Come on guys, let's go outside for a while" Ino said standing up and walking to the balcony.

One by one they stood up from their seats and left the gym. They went to the rooftop garden and enjoyed their coffee while admiring the stars in the night sky.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted them as he appeared behind them, the gang turning around to see him.

"Kakashi-jii!" Naruto shouted in response.

When the gang used to hang out at Sakura's mansion, at times Kakashi would always be there too and would entertain them.

"Hey, I'm not that old. Are you enjoying the concert?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yes! Sakura-Chan's songs are great!" Naruto exclaimed, clapping his hands and a big grin on his face.

"Yes, I'm sure all of _us _are enjoying the concert, right, Karin?" Tenten asked sarcastically, wanting to see how Karin would react since she knew the truth.

"Y-yeah… a-all of us" Karin said unsure of her answer.

Kakashi gave a, 'who-is-she' look to Ino who happily introduced Karin.

"This is Karin Watanabe, Sasuke's girlfriend of a year!" Ino introduced Karin.

_Ah, Akane's daughter…_

"So this is the girl who _kindly _filled up for Sakura's place" Kakashi said.

Karin avoided the gaze of Kakashi, guilty.

"Sakura betrayed us, she cheated on Sasuke" Ino said annoyingly, pouting and folding her arms angrily.

Kakashi raised a perfectly shaped silver brow, "Do you have proof of this …. accusation to my favourite dear niece?"

Ino pouted at his choice of words, nodding and hastily grabbing her phone from her bag, "I have a picture of her and the man she cheated with"

Ino clicked a few keys and gave it to Kakashi.

The picture was Sakura, in a sophisticated off the shoulder grey dress with a slit up the side like a qipao, her long pastel pink hair strewn around her shoulders, a charming smile on her face as she hugged a taller man with light brown hair and fair hazel eyes dressed in a tuxedo and grinning charmingly at her.

After seeing the picture, Kakashi looked at them with hidden amusement, "Do you know who this guy is?"

Ino nodded, "Yes. That is Sakura's ex-boyfriend and the one who's she's cheating with which is obvious"

"This is Shiki Senri, Sakura's cousin and my nephew" Kakashi said in amusement.

All jaws dropped except for Tenten who just folded her arms muttering an 'I knew it'. Sasuke's eyes widened. Karin gulped in fear.

"Whoever gave you this picture also gave you false information" Kakashi handed the phone to a stunned Ino back.

Hinata looked at Karin with disgust, "You said that you were sure about the information you gave"

"Well… I umm…" Karin tried to explain.

Ino looked at Karin with anger, "How could you!"

Sasuke glared at her and muttered, "Lying bitch"

Karin looked at them one by one…

_I guess this is the end of my fairy-tale…_

After that they all left.

Karin cried, "WHY? I only wanted a perfect life!"

She always says to herself that she isn't ugly, Sakura is just really pretty.

But apparently Karin doesn't know that _nothing's perfect_.

…

_A few hours earlier, in Akane's tiny apartment…_

Mizuki Haruno was a woman of grace and confidence. She had light pink hair that reached her waist which was usually put up in a neat bun or curled to beauty & perfection, creamy skin and light brown eyes. She is the head designer of_ Haruno Apparel_, a branded and high-class clothing line for women and men of all ages as well as a respected head in business.

She is now currently having a conversation with her brother-in-law's ex-girlfriend.

Akane Watanabe was a woman of fierceness and attitude. She has red hair that was cut in to a bob and ruby eyes like Karin.

"What do you want?" Akane asked.

"Nothing, I just want us to have a little chit-chat" Mizuki said in her low yet soft voice.

"About what?" Akane glared, irritated.

"About your daughter" Mizuki said.

"What about, Karin?" Akane felt her blood boil at the word _daughter._

"I heard that you need a place to stay" Mizuki said.

"That's none of your business" Akane said coldly.

She hated when people talk like that. She always wanted to be above them but Mizuki Haruno was just too out of her league

"My brother-in-law; Kei even though that you _betrayed _him…"

Akane glared at Mizuki hard, a cold steely glare fixated on the other woman.

"What does he want?" Akane asked.

"For your daughter to attend the Haruno family party and see the Haruno family for two weeks, something that the Haruno elders have agreed on but there are risks."

Akane who looked like she had won the jackpot million dollar prize sat up straight, "What risks?"

"If we like her, we have agreed to buy you and your daughter a bigger apartment to survive but if we don't and instead …. detest her by any means, your daughter will be ashamed because the paparazzi will get wind of your story and you get nothing, not a single cent or any help whatsoever.".

Akane quickly nodded, "I don't care by now, and in fact I will do anything to get out of this hellhole".

…

**Okay, so here's the deal: I don't want Karin to end up with a fucked out life though I really don't like here so, maybe she meets Suigetsu and like falls in love with him instead of her crazy obsession with Sasuke. Sorry pfft, WRITERS BLOCK. Help me out here? :)**

**Feel free to PM me or Review below****the latter is much appreciated **


	11. Author's Note Announcement Please!

Note:

Okay, so I just realised I have had an **uploading error** and I am in the process of deleting and re-uploading with the correct chapter. The system is rather new to me but I think I will be getting the hang of it [soon, definitely not now] so you_** might see unexpected chapters that you previously did not see.**_ However, you can refer to the original story,

**'Their Mistake and Her Revenge' by LilMissObsessed **

if you would like to get the original drift. That in **no way means that I will be putting this story on hiatus so please do not worry. **

xoxo

P.S.: Thank you to all the faithful readers and reviewers

· lenabui98

· crazy and random child

· PetalMedic

· Kurai Hana-Chan

· Daena18Trix

·

· Jenna, Janice

· FemmeXFatale

· SasukePrismaColor

It was so sweet of you :) Please you all be patient. Love you and God bless.


End file.
